(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load sensors and more particularly to a sensor for measuring forces exerted on a ring in diametric compression.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During the handling of cabling, piping, or other tubular materials, forces are applied to the material by the handling system that can be difficult to measure. As an example, thin line sonar arrays that are towed behind submarines.
As the arrays are deployed from and retrieved, the array passes through various parts of the handling system. Any problems with the towed array handling system may result in the application of unacceptable forces to the array that can damage the array.
When using the known Guide To Measurement Module (GTMM), squeeze forces on towed arrays are measured. Specifically, the measurement module contains a sensor in the form of a ring instrumented with strain gauges. The placement of the gauges within the ring provides two outputs proportionate to the applied force. These outputs are combined using a vector sum approach.
However, the design of this sensor does not take into consideration the variation of strain inside a ring under diametric compression. Without this consideration, the placement and wiring of the strain gauges, as well as the means of combining the outputs, can result in orientation errors greater than thirty percent.
What are therefore needed is a system and method of use for measuring compressive forces exerted on tubular material during handling. The system needs to account for the mechanics of strain inside a ring under diametric compression.